The present invention relates to a process for producing a superconducting thin film, especially to a process for forming a superconducting thin film made of a IIIa-IIa-Cu oxide on a surface of a substrate.
Superconducting materials hold much promise for use in various cryoelectronic devices such as Josephson devices and SQUID (superconducting quantum ineterference device) sensors. However, conventional superconducting materials have been processed into oxide ceramics by the sintering process whichis practically ineffective for the production of superconducting thin films.